1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to video coding, and more particularly to intra mode naming with high-efficiency video coding devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently there are two types intra mode names (numbering) used in High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) test model HM5.0, the logical mode numbers and bit stream mode numbers. Logical mode numbers are more meaningful and are directly used in the prediction module to produce the intra prediction. In HEVC the logical bit numbers span across vertical directions VER−8, VER−4, VER, VER+4, VER+8, into the horizontal HOR−4, HOR, HOR +4, which are numbered, with up to 34 prediction directions. Bit stream mode numbers are used to signal the mode to the decoder, and in some implementations, such as HM5.0, may require many look-up tables (e.g., Mode Dependent (MD) coefficient scan, intra smoothing, intra prediction and Mode Dependent (MD) transform) in the programming of the video coding device. Bit stream mode numbers were utilized with advanced video coding (AVC) coding and considered to be sorted in their frequency of occurrences. However, statistics collected on High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC), do not indicate any bias towards any of the angular directions (not including Planar and DC), while bypass coding is utilized for the remaining modes.